


The way that you touch, you've got the power to heal. You give me that look, it's almost unreal

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Books, Breasts, Couch Sex, Daddy Issues, Dominance, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love, Master Tim can do whatever, Mens Underwear, NSFW, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm, PWP, Smut, Underwear Theft, Vaginal Fingering, tease, wearing babyboy's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery





	The way that you touch, you've got the power to heal. You give me that look, it's almost unreal

"I was looking for that." he said, walking through the livingroom door, pointing at the hoodie you were wearing.

You lowered the book just enough to gaze at him, raising your eyebrows in question.  
Involuntarily clenching the muscles between your legs as you subtly inhaled a quick breath, feeling your nipples harden at the sight of him. You bit your lips together, trying to act as casual as possible with the book in your hand.

"What? You want it right away?" you asked.

"Well..."

"I don't have anything else to wear." you protested. "All my clothes are in the washer and I can't be bothered to go home and change."

"So you decided to steal _my_ clothes?"

"But I love this sweater." you said and put the book away. "I love the smell of it and it's so warm."

Wrapping your arms around yourself to emphasise the feeling.

"So you want _me_ to be cold..?"

He stuck out his lower lip in a mock pout as he sat down beside you, peering at you with puppy dog eyes.  
Those eyes always made you completely melt with love, so you sat up and wrapped your arms around him, playing along with his game.

"Aww, baby!" you laughed. "Am I a bad girl for taking your clothes?"

He narrowed his eyes and grabbed your wrists.

"Perhaps." he said, forcing you down on your back again.

"So how will you deal with me then?" you asked, liking where this was heading.

"May I?" he asked softly, fiddling with the zipper on your hoodie, gazing at you through his lashes.

Quietly complying, you lifted your hands over your head in a silent invitation.  
An approving smirk formed on his lips.

Slowly pulling the zipper down without breaking eye contact, first exposing your naked breasts underneath the oversized hoodie, then as he went lower, also a pair of Jockey briefs - his briefs.

"Everything about this turns me on" he said in a low voice.

"I told you all my clothes are in the washer..."

He licked his lips.

"You're so fucking sexy." he purred, snaking his hands under the open hoodie, sliding the fabric off your shoulders.

Then he hooked his fingers in the waistband of your briefs and tugged them down with an amused grin.  
And as your naked body became exposed to him, he just stopped for a moment and pulled back a little, looking at you with such genuine admiration and longing, like it was the first time you were together after being away from each other for a long time.  
You felt very flattered and you giggled at the love in his eyes and the way he saw you.  
He had the ability to make you feel like the most gorgeous and sexiest woman in the world and you loved him for that.

He ran his fingertips over your body, so amazed by your features and the way your skin felt against his. Dipping his head down, he gently kissed your breasts, adding excitement to your already aroused, playful mind.

His light touch made your eyes drift shut and you hummed quietly as he then traced his kisses from your breasts down to your stomach, licking and gently biting your warm skin, grazing his nose and lips around your bellybutton.

"You smell nice." he murmured.

Trailing his kisses upwards again, his lips latched on a patch where your shoulder met your neck.

"And you taste nice too."

You angled your head for him to have better access, as you placed your hand in his curls and softly gave it a tug. He smiled on your skin as his mouth found yours and he kissed you passionately, running his fingers in circles on your stomach, knowing what it did to you.

"Please..." you puled.

"What, baby?" he whispered.

"Tim..."

"Say it...Tell me what you want..."

He buried his head against you and you puled again, impatiently squirming under his deftly moves. He knew what you wanted and you knew he was just playing with you, expertly making you whimper pitifully and wistfully as he swirled his tongue around on your neck.

Your heart sped up and in your frisky state, you fisted his hair with both hands, pressing him even closer. Then without breaking your kiss you pushed his hand downwards,  
opening your legs for him as he slowly entered you, rubbing his fingers around your inner folds.  
He hummed appreciatively at the slickness and how wet you were. Loving the way your pussy was ready for him.

Thrusting his index and middle finger in and out, skillfully making you wetter and more slippery as he kept exploring you, rubbing his thumb over your clit every time he entered you. You mewled, letting him sweep you along on this ride of carnal emotions, feeling the desire and pure arousal building by the second. You jerkily grind your hips and moaned silently as he looked at you with such superiority and mischievousness, making you crave him even more. Nothing turned you on as much as his dominance and he knew that as a faint, smug grin crept across his face, he knew he was in total control.  
You whimpered quietly and licked your lips, moaning his name over and over.

He loved being the one who made you feel that way and he loved the power he had over you, so he chuckled a little as he dipped his head down to tease your pink, swollen clit with the tip of his tongue. Inhaling the scent of your eager, throbbing cunt and the wetness that he was helping to create. Your hips bucked at contact as you squirmed in sheer ecstasy.

"Shh shh shhh." he whispered. "Does it feel good?"

That was not even a question, merely an act of self-gratification, an entitled nudge to his already larger-than-life self esteem. He _knew_ it felt good, you didn't have to say anything.

He pulled out a bit and watched his fingers glisten with your juices and he chuckled again at how you responded to not having him in you. Whimpering as you arched your back, pushing yourself towards his hand, squeezing your eyes shut in frustration.  
Feeling so pathetic and needy, like a naughty little girl, a petty, over-aroused brat, huffing his name again and again, craving his fingers in you.

"Oh, should I keep going?" he teased, seeing how you reacted.

You nodded fiercely, still with your eyes shut.

"Alright then."

It took about seven seconds for him to take you over the edge with a couple of skilled moves using his thumb, contentedly watching you climax around his wet hand.  
You post-cum giggled and laid absolutely still as he rubbed your inner folds with his index finger and a satisfied smile on his face.

"Mmmm, you're so slick..." he purred. I love watching you come, babygirl, it's the most beautiful thing in the world to me."


End file.
